Blame it on the Doctor
by SWSW
Summary: The TARDIS malfunctions and lands in an unknown spot. Of course the Doctor finds something that does not quite belong there. One-Shot My first ever fan fic. So please decide whether I should quit right now :


**Blame it on the Doctor**

**Hi there! Just a little one shot, that popped into my mind today while revising for my exam tomorrow. It's not much and my first ever fan-fic. Hope it's not too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor, Donna, the TARDIS, well, you get the idea :)  
**

* * *

"Doctor! What the hell's happening?" Donna cried, trying desperately to hold on to the TARDIS console. "Well, good question, I was just trying to repair the timeline-scanners with this new ...". Seeing Donna's expression, he mumbled: "All right, I have no idea. But, see, we've landed so we'll find out soon enough." He turned to the screen. "Let's just find out where, and when we are and then...". "Washington, really! If Nerys could see me here" Donna smiled, standing in front of the TARDIS, only a couple of yards away from the White House. "What are you waiting for, spaceman? Come out and enjoy the view!" Taking his coat, the Doctor left his ship and turned to his companion: "What did I tell you about just blundering out? We could have been summoned by one of my not so friendly acquaintances." Donna rolled her eyes "Oh, stop it. Everything's fine, isn't it? Probably you set this off by tinkering with the scan-thing. So, as we are already here, let's go find some shops. I'd like to buy a little something for Gramps. He's always wanted to come here." She turned and marched towards the street, intent on getting them a taxi. "Hope you have some cash this time", she shouted over her shoulder to the Doctor, who reluctantly set his feet in motion. "Something does not feel right here. No, not right at all." He muttered to himself while trudging on after his friend.

Having successfully hailed a taxi, Donna immediately struck up a conversation with the driver asking him about the best malls in town. Meanwhile the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and tried different settings. "Yes! I've got it! Turn around!" he shouted gleefully when finally the Sonic started to bleep. Donna turned in the seat. "What? But I want...". Seeing the Doctor's determined expression she sighed and said to the driver: "Well, I suppose the mall will have to wait a little longer."

The Time Lord concentrated on his tool and occasionally bellowed "left" or "right". Finally, after nearly half an hour, he cried "Stop!" The driver had kept quiet during the drive, wondering what a weird couple he had got himself. "So that's 30 quid than", he told his passengers. Wordlessly the Doctor pulled out his Psychic paper and showed it to the driver, who paled and mumbled: "Well inspector, I hope everything was fine. Hope you'll have a nice day".

Walking up to some nondescript building, Donna asked: "What did he think we were?" The Doctor only shrugged absentmindedly. "Something is really not what it should be in this house". He walked up to the door and rang the bell. As he had not really expected a reply, he already had his screwdriver in position and within a few moments, the door creaked open. "Lucky us, it's not all wood", he grinned and ushered Donna inside. "You've got to be kidding me!" Donna exclaimed when she laid eyes on a little alien, who looked quite similar to the Moxx of Balhoon, except that it was about five feet tall and purple. With a stern face, the Doctor hissed: "So it is you, who has caused the peaks in the intergalactic data-transfers! You do know, don't you, that this has serious influences on the humans' media, first and foremost the internet?" Only then Donna noticed all the computers, cables and many other technologies which she did not recognise. Not that she was such a big computer freak, that she could tell whether these things came from the earth or not. Suddenly the creature turned and made a lunge towards them. "Oi! What are you..." But the words died on Donna's lips. "Doctor, where is he gone?" "Bugger, he teleported out. We've got to go after him, but first we have to disconnect all these devices" with that, he changed the setting of his sonic and whizzed away for several minutes. Donna looked at the big clock hanging on the wall. "Oh look! It's tea time, no wonder that hot dog stand over there looks so appealing." The Doctor did not really hear her and pocketed his device. "So, that should do it! Hope the sonic didn't interfere too much with the data transmissions in the vicinity. Let's go back to the TARDIS and see whether we can still get that funny coloured guy. How about you get us a taxi again? By the way, here is a newspaper. It's the 7th November 2000. So don't be sorry that we could not get anything for Wilf, it would not be really up to date." "Oh, just shut up. We have to stop for some food before we head back. You know, some people actually have to eat, you beanpole."

And thus, unbeknownst to the Doctor and his companion, his little sonic screwdriver had just turned what was going to be a landslide victory for Al Gore into a narrow win for a Texan cowboy.

* * *

**Please review. I know it's not so action packed, but well I didn't really have so much time. My first idea was to write about the fall of the Berlin wall but that would have taken to long :(. If I try another one, it'll be longer. Promise! :)**

**As I don't have a beta, there might be some mistakes with English not being my first language an' all. So if there are major mistakes please tell me and I will remove them :)**


End file.
